Alice
by Han-x-13
Summary: The story of Mary Alice Brandon and her transformation from human to vampire and all the thrills and spills along the way. I SUCK at writing summaries, just read it?
1. Preface

Authors Note - My first ever fan-fiction, so please be somewhat kind, although do feel free to constructively criticise. Most of this story is from Alice's point of view, although some of it won't be, but I'll make that clear when it's written.

This first bit is only short because a) it's the preface and b) I should be revising for my exams instead of writing this.

Enjoy!

_Preface_

_One moment I was stood, alone, in the dark forest, my senses heightened, a deep thirst consuming most of my coherent thought._

_And then, miraculously, almost impossibly, I was sat in a café, in a small town called Snowflake in Arizona, just outside the city of Phoenix. _

_I was astounded as to how I knew this information, but a sudden feeling of anticipation shivered down my spine and I pushed that thought to the very back of my mind._

_I was waiting for someone, someone I expected to appear, at exactly seventeen minutes past three in the afternoon._

_The door breezed open and there he stood._

_The tall, elegant vampire, his honey toned skin shimmering oddly under the fluorescent lights, just as mine did._

_My topaz eyes locking in with his scarlet ones. He smiled awkwardly at me, realising what I was._

_Instantly I jumped blithely off the stool I had sat on, for countless days, maybe months and beamed at him._

_I carefully extended my arm, and then my hand in his direction,_

_"You've kept me waiting a long time." I teased, taking his cold, stone hand in mine and pulling him out the door._

_As quickly as the vision had appeared, it was gone. But instantly I knew, this young vampire, who ever he was, was now my future, and my soul mate, and nothing would stop me finding him._

_But first I needed to hunt._


	2. 1 Frederick

**Frederick's point of view**

She was barely sixteen when they brought her here, but she looked at least three years younger.

She was a tiny little thing. So quiet, so still. Nothing seemed to phase her. Not even her parents dumping her in an asylum.

They said it wasn't proper for a family like theirs to own such a strange, abnormal child. Apparently she didn't fit in with the company, not like Cynthia, the younger daughter.

In the asylum she was ignored, like many of the other patients.

They shaved her head to prevent her brain overheating. Superstitious nonsense. But, then again, who am I to scoff at ideas like this. If the people at the asylum knew what I really was…

But my, she was a pretty little thing. So small we didn't have a gown to fit her, she was swathed in a gown that would have fit a grown man. Not that she ever complained.

She rarely spoke. Being the only girl in an asylum of fully grown men would do that to a lady.

Or maybe it was her upbringing, when she spoke she always was constantly berated for lies and insanity.

Her parents would tell us nothing of her visions. And neither would Mary. Poor little thing, after being ridiculed about what she believed to see, she simply stopped talking about it.

One day, she surprised me on the early morning rounds

"_Hello Frederick." _

"_Hello Mary."_

"_Frederick…when my mother rings this afternoon, tell her I say no." _

"_I'm sorry Mary…I don't understand."_

"_Just tell her I say no." _

And with that she skulked away to the corner of her room, standing on tip-toes in an attempt to peer out of the tiny barred window.

I thought a lot about the little girl for the remainder of the morning. I knew that I shouldn't, she was young, and I was old. She was beautiful and I was crumpled. She was human and I was not.

I had been bitten when I was fifty two. I was desperately hoping for death, but what I got instead was worse, immortality.

I fought against myself for years, trying to kill myself, end what I had become. But to no avail.

Working at the asylum made it easy for me to feed. No-body would miss the maniacs and eccentrics that lived here. Many of them tried to kill themselves anyway.

But she, Mary, was different. Her blood appealed to me, of course it did, but she was alone in the world. Her family shunned her and all but ignored her, aside from the rare occasion when they called to check up on her.

I felt a paternal pull toward her, I felt the desire to protect her, to look after her, until she was 'well' enough to go home.

I was filing papers, killing time before taking the patients their lunch when the phone rang shrilly.

"_Hello. This is Mrs Mary Brandon. I am the mother of Mary Brandon."_

"_Hello Mrs Brandon."_

This startled me a bit, had Mary predicted this? Or was it just a lucky guess.

"_I am ringing to inform you that shortly, our family will be moving to Washington. We need to know if Mary wishes to move with us."_

"_You'll take her with you?"_

"_Yes, there is an excellent facility in the outskirts of the town that would look after her."_

I sighed quietly, her parents didn't plan on freeing her from this then.

"_I'll have to ask her."_

As I marched down the corridor to Mary's cell our earlier conversation echoed in my ears, _"Frederick…when my mother rings this afternoon, tell her I say no." _I could hear her pacing behind the door as I opened it. She looked up at me as I opened the door.

"_I told you to tell her no." _


End file.
